Equestrian Dragon
by EMVARE
Summary: Despues de los sucesos de "Equestria Girls" Twilight Sparkle sufre un derrame cerebral lo cual la lleva a estar en coma, por sucesos desconocidos por si mismo, Spike no sufre el mismo destino que su amiga. Despues de 10 años, Spike ah crecido como un dragón joven adulto, y la princesa le tiene un trabajo, un trabajo el cual lo hará volver al mundo de los humanos, como humano.
1. Capitulo 1

_Bien, empezaremos esta historia con un saludo y un aviso;_

_Hola, buen(a) dia/tarde/noche, soy EmVaRE, un escritor de fanfiction, eso es obvio, solo quería aclararlo de alguna manera, ahora el aviso, esta historia no contendrá escenas sexuales, no contendrá gore, OC's (Como siempre), dramatismo (habrá ciertos comentarios acerca de la actualidad en la que nuestro protagonista vive los cuales ciertamente pueden ser muy dramáticos si los piensas por un tiempo, sin embargo la historia no girará en torno a eso), tantos chistes (Se que la mayoría de mis lectores están acostumbrados a historias graciosas que les quite el aburrimiento de la semana, sin embargo esta historia no será humorística en todo aspecto, habrá escenas graciosas pero la historia no es una comedia), y por ultimo, no habrá shipping, en mi ultima historia original hice un shipping de Spike y Rainbow dash, y al parecer se querdaron picados con eso, sin embargo, en esta historia no incluiré ningún shipping, tan solo los originales de la serie (Flash y Twilight)._

_Una ultima cosa, les pido a los lectores que se interesen en la historia, que le den un follow, también pueden darme follow a mi, pero el follow a la historia es muy importante si quieres seguirla, ya que te avisará cada vez que suba un capitulo nuevo, y el follow a mi solo te servirá para que te avise en tu Hotmail cuando subo historia nueva, el Review no es obligatorio, sin embargo hay veces en que me sirve de inspiración ver la cantidad de Reviews y además, suelo tomar los Reviews como un pago por mi esfuerzo, leyendo sus opiniones, apoyos, etcétera. _

_Sin mas que decir, __**la historia comienza.**_

* * *

**Equestrian Dragon**

_[ambientado justo después de que Twilight volviera a su mundo (Desde equestria girls)]_

__POV _Spike_

Nauseas, eso era lo único que podía sentir en ese preciso momento, el viaje del mundo "humano" al mundo real parecía mucho peor que el viaje del mundo real al "humano", sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, sentía que su cerebro prácticamente se estaba incendiando, sin embargo la sensación se evaporó en el aire junto a sus pulgas, orejas de perro y… bueno, prácticamente todo su cuerpo de perro, volvía a sentir sus dedos y sus extremidades normales de bípedo, además de sentir sus sentidos como el olfato y la audición peores que antes.

Spike estaba casi seguro de que Twilight estaba sintiendo lo mismo que el, o bueno, al menos lo había sentido, cuando menos se dio cuenta tanto el como Twilight ya se encontraban en frente del espejo mágico con todas sus amigas y las princesas mirándolos, les tomó algo de tiempo reincorporarse pero lo hicieron al final.

El se encontraba en el suelo aun intentando caminar en cuatro patas y Twilight se encontraba sobre sus patas traseras, rápidamente esta última cayó a su posición normal y corrió a abrazar a sus amigas, fue una escena emotiva, se disculpó por estar tan cansada por haber bailado toda la noche, se encontró con una replica hecha poni de su nuevo y antiguo novio temporal, de hecho, no se había percatado de eso, ¿no hubiera sido bueno por lo menos despedirse de su pareja?, es decir, prácticamente le dio esperanzas y se fue sin dejar rastro, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, después de encontrarse con esa replica Twilight rápidamente se apartó sonrojada y volvió con sus amigas las cuales le hacían burlas acerca de su nuevo enamoramiento.

Le devolvimos la corona a la princesa, la cual rápidamente se la devolvió a Twilight para que ella la cuide en su biblioteca junto a los demás elementos de la armonía, Twilight se puso su corona y finalmente fuimos a la estación de tren para volver a nuestro pueblo hogar, Ponyville…

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño problema en la estación del tren.

__Fin POV Spike__

* * *

**Estación del tren**

* * *

La noche era cansada, Luna había levantado una hermosa luna llena esa noche, los ponis errantes de Ponyville eran los únicos de la ciudad que la disfrutaban en la estación del tren a esas horas, las mane 6 estaban cansadas de tanta aventura, la cual escucharon ya que no pudieron participar en ella, Spike les había contado prácticamente todo de ella, omitiendo algunos detalles como su emoción al ver a la Rarity "humanizada", y aunque se encontraba cansado, no estaba tan callado como su amiga princesa, Twilight que no había dejado de ver a la nada desde que se sentó en su asiento del tren junto a Rainbow y Pinkie quienes le habían estado haciendo bromas ligeras con intención de que se animara un poco, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron prácticamente en vano, al parecer Twilight estaba más cansada de lo esperado, ni siquiera se limitó a forzar una sonrisa a sus amigas.

Spike y las demás rápidamente notaron esto e intentaron llamar su atención.

-Eh… Twilight, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Spike, algo preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

Twilight no responde.

-¿Twilight?, ¿Pasa algo malo?, ¿Qué es? ¡No te preocupes lo arreglaremos!- gritó Rainbow al ver la inexpresiva cara de su amiga.

-T-Twi… me estas asustando un poco…- Fluttershy dijo tomando a Rainbow de los hombros para tranquilizarla .

La mirada perdida de Twilight era irrompible

-¡Twilight, ¿Qué te pasa compañera?!- preguntó una frustrada Applejack mientras movía a Twilight de un hombro, sin embargo eso al parecer no fue lo mas acertado porque tan pronto como Applejack la movió algunos centímetros de su asiento, la Alicornio cayó de su asiento al suelo como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, ni siquiera puso sus patas para amortiguar la caída, simplemente cayó de seco en el suelo.

Los pocos ponis que se encontraban en el tren rápidamente gritaron asustados del presunto desmayo de la nueva princesa, sus amigas se sorprendieron y asustadas la voltearon para que dejara de estar boca abajo y reaccionara, sin embargo al voltearla notaron que su nariz estaba sangrando.

Las preocupadas ponis rápidamente hicieron parar el tren y la Pegaso multicolor del grupo rápidamente salió volando lo más rápido que pudo con Twilight en sus cascos rumbo al hospital de Canterlot, algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo.

En todo ese tiempo, Spike no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al hospital después de 20 minutos de que Twilight llegara con Rainbow dash, tuvieron que llegar al hospital corriendo, Spike en el lomo de Applejack, no se podía explicar el por qué su amiga se encontraba en esa condición, lo mejor era esperar a que el doctor diga.

Rápidamente después de que llegaron el doctor los hizo pasar a una sala en donde Rainbow dash se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando a una inconsciente Twilight Sparkle la cual se encontraba con una bata de paciente verde en una cama conectada a un cardiógrafo.

Entrando a la habitación el doctor les explicó que Twilight había sufrido un derrame cerebral ocasionado por una embolia, en su cerebro, al parecer había ocurrido algún tipo de malformación en su corteza cerebral ocasionándole entrar en coma, el doctor también les explicó que debido a las ultimas noticias del reino tenía una teoría que casi podría ser la causa de su estado actual.

Al parecer debido a que después de haber sufrido la transformación de una poni a una criatura bípeda con dedos y diferente organismo le había hecho esforzar su cerebro de más para poder usar sus nuevos dedos y nuevas modalidades que tenía su cuerpo en aquel mundo extraño, la explicación parecía lógica, lo único que no concordaba era el por qué Spike no había sufrido lo mismo que Twilight, el doctor no tenía explicación para esto, después de explicar el problema, el doctor les informó su más sincero pésame ya que las posibilidades de salir de un coma por derrame cerebral eran muy pocas.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando a las amigas de Twilight con ella, y a Spike quien no podría entender que pasaba hasta mas tarde solo se dedicó a sentarse a lado de la cama de Twilight y verla, sabía que era el coma, ya había leído sobre eso, de hecho Twilight fue la que le regaló el libro en donde lo había leído, y le había explicado lo básico de la enfermedad… incluso le había explicado el significado de _"eutanasia"_ la cual había sido legal en Equestria desde siempre, Twilight le había pedido personalmente que si en algún momento de su vida llegaba a caer en coma, la desconectaran a las 4 semanas.

Spike no quería tener que hacerlo, pero sería la última voluntad de Twilight, esas probablemente serían las cuatro semanas más duras en la vida del pobre dragón.

* * *

_La historia lamentablemente no termina aquí, de hecho, la historia verdadera aún no ha empezado, este triste prologo es una forma de explicar los hechos que ocurrirán a continuación, nuestra historia se remonta en una década diferente, diez años más tarde, para ser exactos._

* * *

El sol de la mañana se colaba por la molesta ventana de la biblioteca publica de Ponyville, dentro de esa biblioteca se encontraba medio dormido un joven dragón purpura, rápidamente cerró los ojos y se tapó el cuerpo entero con la cobija de su cama, sin embargo el sol esa mañana era mas persistente que lo usual ya que incluso podía traspasar la maldita tela de la cobija, obligando al pobre dragón a despertar completamente, por el brillo, el ruido de las calles y el olor del aire podría adivinar que ya eran las 9:00 am, hora de abrir la biblioteca.

Cuando se levantó, miró el reloj, sus malditos instintos de dragón le mintieron de nuevo, eran las 7:40 de la mañana, ¿Por qué demonios Celestia se enfocaba en joderle la mañana?, o mas bien, ¿Por qué Celestia levantaba el sol tan temprano?, eso era lo de menos, al menos tendría tiempo de bañarse y desayunar, no bañarse desayunando.

Al levantarse de la cama, por fin, se acomodó la espalda, los años no le hacían tan bien, aunque su edad dependía más que nada en su "avaricia" de dragón, los años parecían afectarle a sus huesos, apenas y había crecido una estatura de 3 cm más alto que la mayoría de los ponis y le habían crecido (por fin) sus alas de dragón, tener alas no era tan genial como pensó que sería, de hecho resultaba molesto que lo recluten para ordenar bien las nubes en las tormentas eléctricas, su cuerpo escamado sería el único capaz de soportar un rayo de golpe.

Entró al baño después de salir de la cama, no sin antes claro poner la radio para no sentirse tan solo en la casa, la radio estaba ya predeterminadamente en la estación "classic" 106.9 FM, con el Pony Saldaña, al parecer estaban poniendo clásicos del Rock and Roll, y justo estaban dando "Sweet home Manehattan", eso podría animar su mañana, aunque odiaba Manehattan.

El baño fue bueno, aunque no podía sentir el agua caliente por su piel de dragón, por lo menos el vapor en el ambiente le hacía sentí reconfortante, rápidamente salió de la ducha después de haberse enjabonado, tallado y ponerse shampoo en su pelo imaginario, venga, ¿se valía soñar no?

Disfrutando de una buena experiencia con el solo de guitarra de "Ponyrd Skynyrd" bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a buscar algo de desayunar, la cocina estaba limpia igual que el resto de la biblioteca, desde pequeño había tenido el habito de limpiar aunque no se lo pidieran, esa fue una de las muchas enseñanzas (las que valían la pena recordar) de Twilight.

Se sentó en la mesa y se acercó un plato con rubíes, se había prometido que dejaría los rubíes, tenían demasiadas calorías, no como las deliciosas y saludables esmeraldas, sin embargo, no podía resistirse, el sabor a fresa dulce le daba un gusto especial a las mañanas, una mas no haría daño, se decía a si mismo mientras que comía unas 20 más, rápidamente terminó su desayuno y miró el reloj, las 8:33 de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra, la biblioteca abriría a las 9:30, además, pocos eran los ponis que venían a la biblioteca, los pocos solían ser Rainbow dash, Fluttershy y a veces una anciana extraña que mas bien venía a coquetear con Spike.

La canción había terminado y ahora el locutor empezaba a hablar, al parecer el tema del dia era la conmoción por la gran desaparición de Discord, el cual desde hace ya una década había estado usando sus hechizos para controlar a las bestias del bosque everfree, ahora al parecer los osos salvajes hacían estragos en las ciudades pequeñas, como Ponyville, sin embargo esos estragos no pasaban de osos tirando botes de basura, era molesto, sin embargo.

_¡Hey hey hey, buenos días están disfrutando CLASSIC 106.9 recuerden que esta semana tenemos el tributo a las bandas del ayer, tales como Coltallica, ACDC, y Ponyrd Skynyrd!_

-Bueno, por lo menos parece feliz- Se dijo a si mismo Spike, debía dejar de hablar solo, a veces se lamentaba haber tenido que dejar a Pewee con sus padres biológicos, o que los búhos duren mas de cincuenta años, al parecer el Buho de Twilight ya estaba viejo, no soportó ni siquiera cinco años después de la partida de su dueña.

_¡Tenemos noticias de que la princesa Celestia viene a Ponyville a solicitar la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía una vez mas después de 10 años de no saber nada oficial de ellos!, ¡esto amerita celebración!, ¡y que mejor que con un clásico del 2008 "The day that never comes"!_

La canción comenzó, sin embargo Spike apagó la radio, quería leer un poco antes de abrir la biblioteca, y aunque esa canción en particular no era muy ruidosa no podía esuchar música y leer al mismo tiempo, simplemente era imposible para el.

Salió de la Biblioteca y puso el letrero de abierto, la mañana era linda, había nubes en el cielo y el sol no molestaba en absoluto, no hacía calor ni frio, un dia perfecto para volar en el cielo, y hablando de volar, Spike pudo notar que una figura multicolores se acercaba a la biblioteca, sabía exactamente quien era y que quería, era obvio, el nuevo libro de Daring do se estrenaba ese dia, era una lastima que aun no llegaban a la biblioteca, bueno, no todos, por ser el encargado de la única biblioteca en Ponyville Spike se había ganado contactos, y por ende le daban una copia antes de que saliera oficialmente.

-¡Buenos días Spike!- gritó Rainbow pasando de largo al dragón y entrando a la biblioteca como un rayo multicolor.

Spike entró siguiéndola.

-Hola Dash, ¿Qué pasa?- Spike fingió ignorancia

-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!, ¡Hoy se estrena el nuevo libro de la saga de Daring do!- Rainbow se levantó en el aire alzando los brazos -¡Daring do y el cráneo de la muerte! ¡será épico!-

Rainbow dash acercó su cara a la de Spike mientras aun estaba en el aire con una expresión de felicidad y emoción incomparable.

-¿Ya llegó?-

Spike se sentía mal por Rainbow, aunque el libro ya se había estrenado en las grandes ciudades, como era obvio y normal, el libro no llegaría sino hasta después de dos meses, al parecer Rainbow se llevaría una decepción tremenda.

-Eh… no, como te digo, de hecho, casi siempre que se estrena un nuevo libro, estará aquí después de dos meses de haberse estrenado en la ciudad- Spike dijo lentamente para que Rainbow lo asimilara bien.

-¡¿Que?!- Rainbow no lo podía creer, ¿era eso acaso una especia de broma macabra en la que la escritora del libro estaba metida para hacerla sufrir? -¡Debes estar bromeando!, por favor, dime que bromeas-

-No Dash, lo siento pero el libro no llegará hasta dentro de dos meses, tal vez uno y medio-

Rainbow perdió la ilusión de los ojos bajando las orejas.

Spike no quería que Rainbow se sintiera mal, bueno… siempre podría leer el libro en un par de meses, no había ninguna prisa, además, sería un buen gesto hacia una amiga, ella seguro disfrutaría mas el libro de lo que el lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno… sabes, al ser dueño de la única biblioteca de Ponyville, conozco a la escritora del libro, por lo tanto tengo una copia del libro- Spike explicó rápidamente

Rainbow levantó una oreja y abrió los ojos emocionada.

-¿E-Estas diciendo que?-

-Si, supongo que te podría prestar el libro-

Rainbow dash saltó de la emoción abrazando a Spike mientras volaba, la emoción que sentía en su interior no podía explicarse fácilmente, o sanamente, rápidamente bajó a Spike el cual fue al mostrador y sacó el libro de un cajón, ya había empezado a leerlo, el separador de paginas ya se encontraba en la pagina 142, se aseguró de que Rainbow lo viera para que no lo quitara, aun quería saber si Daring se salvaría de aquella explosión nuclear en el refrigerador o si el refrigerador explotaría o se llenaría de radiación.

Al sellarlo y dárselo a Rainbow esta le agradeció con otro abrazo y un saludo de alas, (especial para pegasos y dragones) y después salir volando a su casa nube tan rápido como pudo y empezar a leer el libro.

De todos modos no tendría tiempo de leer, tenía mucho que hacer en la biblioteca, debía reacomodar los libros, recibir y sellar los libros entregados para ese dia, ir a reclamar los libros atrasados, ayudar con el clima voluntariamente a cambio de algunas gemas a los Pegasos en Cloudsdale e ir a ayudar a Rarity con un vestido… como modelo.

Si, sería una mañana ocupada.

El sonido de la puera principal abriéndose lo hizo subir la vista de los libros de la lista de "atrasados", alguien había entrado, primero no le dio mucha importancia, era una biblioteca publica, fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la princesa Celestia la que había entrado personalmente sin guardias que se atragantó con su propia lengua, soltó el sello y se puso de rodillas para mostrar respeto, hace ya mas de 8 años que no veía a la princesa, notó que no había cambiado casi en nada, y con "casi" quiere decir en ABSOLUTAMENTE nada.

-Spike, no te preocupes, puedes levantarte- La princesa habló suavemente, sin embargo, se podía ver en sus ojos que tenía algo serio entre cascos.

Spike dudó un poco, sin embargo terminó levantándose como la princesa pidió.

-¿Pasa algo su alteza?- Spike preguntó viendo la mirada seria en los ojos de la princesa.

-De hecho, pasa algo, necesito que reúnas a los elementos de la armonía y vayan al castillo de Canterlot, las necesito a todas para esta noche- Habló con su calma característica mientras empezaba a caminar por la biblioteca y miraba a Spike una vez mas –Te necesito a ti, mas que a nadie-

Spike se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Para que me necesita a mi?, si me permite preguntar-

Se los contaré todo en el castillo, ahora necesito que vayas por tus amigas- después de esto la princesa desapareció en un gran flash de luz blanca dejando a Spike confundido, sin embargo el dragón sabía que tenía que hacer, debía avisarle a las chicas que la princesa las necesitaba en el castillo, y por alguna extraña razón, a el también lo necesitaban.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien, el primer fanfic que hago dedicado completamente a la aventura, tendrá como dije, algunos toques de comedia, pero el sexo y los chistes "cochinos" ya no serán la base de la historia como en mis otras historias.**

**Un saludo y un beso.**

**-EMVARE**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hey, hola señores.**_

_**Buen(a) dia, tarde o noche, señores, vengo a traerles el siguiente capitulo de este lindo fanfic en el cual estoy poniendo mucho empeño, me sorprendió ver tantos follows y favoritos, también hubo algunos Reviews, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, esperaré ansioso sus críticas.**_

_**Sin tanto que decir solo les aviso que los capítulos no saldrán tan pronto, ya saben varios hechos en el exterior me han impedido escribir o tener tanta concentración, pero no se preocupen, les prometo intentar actualizar por lo menos 2 veces por mes, tomando en cuenta que cada mes tiene 4 semanas, sería como un capitulo cada dos semanas, no está tan mal.**_

_**Listo, habiendo aclarado esto, lean y disfruten.**_

* * *

**Equestrian Dragon, Capitulo 2.**

* * *

Despues de recibir la visita inesperada de la princesa Celestia, Spike se apuró en salir de la biblioteca a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose rápidamente a reunir a las Mane 5, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Applejack y Pinkie pie, estas rápidamente aceptaron abandonando lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo y se dirigieron junto a Spike a la estación del tren, tomando el primer tren rumbo a Canterlot, el viaje obviamente tardaría minimo 7 horas, después de tantos, las ciudades fueron creciendo alrededor de Ponyville, el pueblo de Ponyville ahora era considerado casi una ciudad, si no fuera por la tradición de no tener edificios o industrias.

El punto es que el tren debería tardar mas, recorrer las diversas ciudades vecinas de Ponyville, los demás reinos, poblados, regiones e islas, todo para finalmente llegar a la capital de Equestria, Canterlot, un viaje largo y difícil, pero importante.

En fin, dentro del tren se encontraban nuestras cinco elementos y el dragón, Rainbow leyendo, Pinkie hablando con Fluttershy, Rarity intentando darle consejos de moda a Applejack ya que vestía el mismo sombrero desde que se habían conocido, una Applejack mordiendo su sombrero de desesperación, y un Spike pensante mirando por la ventanta.

-Spike, cariño, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó Rarity dejando en paz a su amiga.

Spike rápidamente voltió, a ver a su amor antiguo amor –Eh… nada en especial, solo es que hace ya mucho que no me subo a un tren.-

-¡Lo se!- Sorprendió Pinkie por detrás a Spike –Hace como ¡Tres décadas!- gritó extendiendo sus brazos.

-En realidad, fue solo una- Applejack intervino calmando a su amiga –Aun así, sigue siendo un largo tiempo-

-Si… no nos habíamos subido todos a un mismo tren… no desde que Twi…- Pinkie se vio interrumpida por el sombrero de Applejack el cual le tapó la cara.

-"Twilight" acabó… ya sabes, la saga de películas de vampiros… hehe…- Rarity intentó desviar la atención (sin éxito) del dragón.

-No importa, no se preocupen, en serio, creo que lo he superado-

Rarity se sentó a su lado.

-Spike, sé que no hemos hablado mucho de eso, quiero que sepas que creo que hiciste una buena decisión-

Spike quería gritarle que estaba bien, sin embargo se detuvo antes de hacerlo, el hecho de que Rarity intentara animarlo no merecía ese tipo de tratos, además, tenía razón, por mucho que costaba aceptarlo, Spike había tomado la decisión correcta, bueno, según los doctores, y una inconsciente Twilight.

Los minutos habían pasado, el silencio había reinado en el vagón del tren, ellos seis eran prácticamente los únicos que habían estado hablando en el camino, los demás ponis eran solo ponis que querían empezar de cero en Canterlot, ahora se creían muy refinados como para hablar en un tren… uff, turistas.

Spike había decidido dejar el vagon e ir al baño, debía aclarar su mente, debía dejar de pensar en aquello.

Chorro de agua en la cara.

*¡Venga Spike!. ¡Puedes hacerlo amigo, solo olvídalo!*

Chorro de agua en la cara.

*Han pasado mas de diez años, debes olvidarlo, no dejes que una perdida consuma tu vida.*

Chorro de agua, ahora fría, en la cara.

*[¡Caray, que frio!] Si no dejas el pasado en el (válgame) pasado, te enfermaras, las enfermedades son malas, matan gente.*

-Eso me pasa por pensar con lógica.-

Spike dejó el espejo para pasar a sentarse al inodoro, hace ya mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, el solo, con sus pensamientos, en el inodoro de algún servicio público, era curioso que la mañana se haya ido tan rápido, la tarde había venido lo mas rápido que había sido posible cuando reunió a las chicas y la noche se asomaba en el horizonte, parecía que estarían obligados a quedarse en el castillo hasta la mañana, no era que se quejara, el castillo tenía muchas habitaciones y muy buen servicio… servicio al cuarto.

No quería quedarse mas tiempo de lo necesario dentro del baño, las demás empezarían a preocuparse y le harían preguntas y todo eso, así que salió del baño con cuidado de dejar limpio el espejo ya que lo había llenado de agua y se sentó en su asiento a lado de Rainbow dash, ya saben, para dar un vistazo a lo que estaba leyendo.

* * *

**Canterlot**

* * *

El tren había tardado menos de lo esperado, 5 horas de 7 era una gran diferencia, el tren solía tardar mucho mas, sin embargo esto les resultaba bien, no querían dejar a la princesa Celestia espeando por mucho tiempo, tenían que (literalmente) correr al castillo, lo que sea que esté pasando, parecía serio.

Spike abrió sus alas y empezó a volar junto a Fluttershy y Rainbow mientras que Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie pie corrían debajo de ellos por las grandes calles del elegante Canterlot, no había cambiado tanto desde que los años pasaron, ciertamente era de las ciudades mas pobladas en el reino de Equestria, sin embargo al ser la capital de este mismo reino las posibilidades de conseguir un hogar en la zona era casi imposible, solo si eras privilegiado, ya sea siendo familiar de la realeza o haber salvado el reino mas de una vez.

Sin embargo en la ciudad no encontrabas puestos de comida, mercados, tiendas, o incluso ponis saludándose entre si amigablemente, sería algo realmente triste si no fuera un poco molesto.

Aunque bueno, resultaba ciertamente gratificante que no haya ponis cantando por cada cosa en las calles, eso sí es MUY molesto.

A menudo que las ponis trotaban o volaban el castillo se hacía mas grande a lo lejos, la princesa seguro los esperaba en su trono como siempre, demasiado dramático para el gusto de Spike, por fin, después de cortos minutos de viaje, llegaron al castillo, el gran castillo de Canterlot no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, era prácticamente un lugar de culto en donde los ponis venían a consultar a la princesa o a visitar el patio trasero.

Cuando llegaron los guardias rápidamente les abrieron la puerta recibiéndolos con una inclinación, dejaron de correr para caminar por la elegante sala del castillo en donde pudieron ver a la princesa Celestia sentada en su trono tomando té mientras levantaba su serena vista para observarlos.

La princesa empezó a hablar.

-Sean bienvenidas queridas ponis- empezó a bajar de su trono –Sé que el viaje ha sido muy cansado, por lo que les he preparado sus habitaciones reales, hablaremos en la mañana-

La princesa le hizo un gesto a sus guardias relaes para que escolten a las ponis a sus habitaciones, sin embargo hizo un ademán con su casco para que a Spike lo dejaran a solas con ella.

Los guardias se fueron junto a las Mane 5 quienes los siguieron, dejando a Spike a solas con la princesa.

-Por favor Spike, acompañame, tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar- Dijo Celestia empezando a caminar viendo sus vitrales.

-Claro su alteza- Spike la siguió admirando la increíble decoración del castillo, sin embargo, atento a las posibles instrucciones que recibiría de la princesa.

-Spike, has crecido mucho, ¿sabías que la edad en realidad no afecta a los dragones?- La princesa inició su charla con una curiosidad que Spike en realidad había descubierto hace ya muchos años.

-Así es su alteza, nuestra edad física se basa en la cantidad de codicia en nuestra mente- Spike respondió aun siguiéndola.

-Así es, exacto, por lo tanto, vivirás mucho tiempo, demasiado, incluso mas que yo, los dragones son prácticamente inmortales, solo mueren por enfermedades, asesinatos o por codicia extrema, no creo que tu tengas ningúno de esos problemas Spike-

Spike seguía a la princesa, aun sin saber a que quería llegar con esa charla que le estaba dando acerca de la vida de los dragones y su biología.

-¿Quiere llegar a…?- Spike preguntó cortésmente.

-Estoy divagando, lo lamento- La princesa se disculpó –Solo quería distraer tu mente y alivianarla un poco para lo que viene a continuación- la princesa suspiró un poco antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-Ha pasado una década desde que tu y tu protectora Twilight Sparkle regresaron del mundo humano, y aunque no quiero recordarte sucesos que estoy segura quieres olvidar, quiero explicarte que después de años de investigación, sé que fue lo que salió mal en el cerebro de Twilight Sparkle y porque no te pasó lo mismo- La princesa miró a Spike parándose en seco, este había dejado de caminar desde que la princesa mensionó a su antigua amiga, por lo que la princesa volvió con una cara de comprensión y continuó.

-El gran problema del espejo, Spike, es que solo transporta a ese extraño mundo, y ese mundo es muy diferente al nuestro, ahí la evolución no se originó de un equino, en ese extraño mundo la evolución se originó de un simio, un chimpancé, por lo tanto la especie dominante está formada por criaturas Bípedas-

Spike empezó a entender lo que la princesa explicaba, tenía su lógica, Equestria estaba formada por ponis, ponis que caminaban en cuatro patas, Spike era un dragón, por lo tanto bípedo de nacimiento, su cerebro estaba acostumbrado a caminar con sus dos pies y usar sus dedos, al convertirse en un perro, no obtuvo ninguna habilidad nueva, solo perdió la capacidad de usar sus dedos, aun podía hablar, sin embargo, Twilght, por otro lado había obtenido dedos nuevos, además de haber sido forzada a caminar en dos patas, no era sorpresa que su cerebro no haya podido procesar tanta información nueva.

-¿Entonces princesa?, ¿nos ha traido aquí para decirnos, o más bien, decirme esto?- preguntó Spike un poco confundido por las intenciones de la princesa.

-No Spike, te he traido aquí, a ti especialmente, porque Discord ah desaparecido- La princesa señaló.

-Si, algo de el oí en la radio esta mañana-

-Exacto Spike, pero Discord no simplemente escapó de este reino… escapó de este mundo-

Spike se lo veía venir

-No me diga que-

-Me temo que si Spike, Discord se ha ido al mundo humano, no sabemos la razón, pero tememos lo peor, el es bípedo también, necesitamos a alguien que pueda seguirlo y detenerlo, ahora sabes porque te traje aquí- Celestia puso un casco en el hombro de Spike –Te lo estoy pidiendo-

Spike no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, tanto sufrimiento y tantas pesadillas que el mundo humano le trajo al pobre dragón, ahora debía regresar, al mismo mundo que prácticamente le quitó a su amiga mas querida… su primera reacción fue un NO contundente y rápido, sin embargo, debía pensarlo un poco, Discord estaba ahí, no pensaba que esperar otras 30 lunas le importara tanto a el si el portal llega a cerrarse, además, es un espíritu del caos, esa mas que posible que Discord haya podido conservar sus poderes en el mundo humano, no parecía tener mucha elección.

-Bien princesa, lo haré- Spike tomó algo de valor, en ese justo momento estaba mandando al carajo la maldita valentía que ser dragón le otorgaba predeterminadamente, pero debía hacerlo.

-Por cierto, deberás ir, no como un perro, sino como un humano- La princesa lo miró.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se supone que haya eso?-

-Hay varias maneras Spike, sígueme, esto te va a doler, demasiado-

Eso, por alguna razón, no le dio a Spike mucha confianza.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia, esperen mas actualizaciones, tal vez no la semana que viene, pero pronto, gracias, dejen su review, se que no es tan importante como el follow pero es importante personalmente.**

**-Emvare**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola señores, los saludo, sin noticias o nada que reportar ahora mismo, solo vengo a agradecerles los Reviews y los follows, en serio significa mucho para mi que disfruten mi trabajo.**

* * *

**Equestrian Dragon, capitulo 3**

* * *

_Nuestra historia se reanuda a las tres de la mañana en esa misma noche._

La noche era cálida, no hacía calor en canterlot, casi nunca hacía, sin embrago esa noche estaba especialmente caliente, y claramente silenciosa, ni siquiera los búhos que a veces aparecen por canterlot buscando algunos ratones o conejos que casar hacían algún ruido, a las tres de la mañana uno no consigue ningún sonido en la calle de canterlot en donde todos duermen a las diez de la noche si no están en alguna fiesta.

El silencio perduró por un par de minutos más, hasta que el grito desgarrador de dolor puro proveniente de la garganta de un dragón en el castillo de canterlot despertó a media ciudad.

Gracias al ruido todas las Mane 5 levantaron asustadas y confundidas, bueno, casi todas, Rainbow no se despertó, esta se quedó a dormir en su cómoda nube.

El sonido de los cascos juntos de las ponis corriendo por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a donde provenía el grito que lograron reconocer, era de Spike, los pasillos eran oscuros, la única luz que hacía que puedan distinguir en donde estaba todo era la que emanaba de la puerta entre abierta de dónde provenía el grito, el cual había parado hace algunos minutos.

Todas las ponis entraron rápido a la habitación esperando lo peor, sin embargo dentro solo vieron a Celestia apuntando con su cuerno a un inconsciente Spike el cual se encontraba en una cama amarrado…

La primera en salir del shock inicial fue Rarity…

Abalanzándose sobre la princesa…

-¡Perra que le ha hecho a Spike!- Rarity intentaba inútilmente golpear a la princesa, sin embargo esta solo la mantuvo en el aire con su magia.

La princesa empezó a hablar serenamente ignorando el comentario de una alterada Rarity mientras que la ponía en el suelo suavemente. -Solo le apliqué el hechizo que necesitará para su misión-

Rarity se calmó y caminó hacia la cama para desatar a Spike, en lo que Applejack se acercaba algunos pasos a la princesa y preguntaba

-¿De que se trata esta… "Misión"?-

La princesa las volteó a ver a todas…

-Será una larga historia, se los diré en la mañana, vayan a dormir ponis-

Aunque no estaban satisfechas con la respuesta, todas las ponis decidieron esperar hasta la mañana para saberlo, no había tanta prisa por saber que pasaba, por lo menos Spike estaba bien.

Todas las ponis volvieron a sus habitaciones a pasar el resto de la noche casi en vela gracias a los inmensos gritos que pegaba Spike en medio de la noche.

* * *

_**La mañana siguiente, 8:00 a.m.**_

* * *

La princesa había levantado el sol desde las siete de la mañana, últimamente le gustaba hacerlo temprano, no le gustaba que sus súbditos se levantaran tarde, debían trabajar, abrir sus tiendas, barrer sus banquetas, ganar dinero… para los impuestos…

Después de levantar el sol se dirigió a su trono en donde le ordenó a sus guardias reales despertar a sus invitadas y al dragón, los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo hacia los aposentos de las ponis.

Los elementos de la armonía llegaron, bueno, casi todos, faltaban tanto Rainbow dash y Spike, el dragón seguramente seguía noqueado o dormido, a juzgar por tanto grito que dio en la noche, no le sorprendería que Spike no haya podido despertar ahora, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos Rainbow dash llegó con Spike en su lomo, un Spike bastante cansado, con ojeras y una mirada perdida, jadeando.

-Lo encontré así en el patio principal-

La explicación de Rainbow pareció complacer tanto a las Mane 5 como a la princesa ya que no hicieron preguntas y dejaron a Spike perderse en sus pensamientos encima de Dash.

-Eh… bien… ahora, Ponis, las he despertado a esta hora para contarles el problema el cual las trajo aquí- La princesa empezó –Como bien sabrán, Discord ha desaparecido, y nadie parece saber concretamente en donde está-

Las mane 5 asintieron con la cabeza mientras miraban fijamente a la Princesa.

-La noche en que Discord desapareció, yo lo vi hacerlo, y lamentablemente se en donde se encuentra…

Celestia guardó un momento de silencio.

-El espejo-

El silencio reinó otra vez en el castillo, se podían sentir los escalofríos subir por la espalda de cada una de las presentes, no en la de Spike, aun seguía algo noqueado y no sabía de que hablaban.

El recuerdo de Twilight cayendo al suelo del tren le llegó a la mente a Applejack, Las diversas bromas que Pinkie le hizo en el tren vino a la mente de Pinkie pie, Fluttershy recordó lo asustada que estaba en ese momento, Rarity intentó no pensar en eso, quería olvidarlo, y Rainbow dash, bueno, ella se culpaba en parte a si misma, tal vez si hubiera volado un poco mas rápido Twilight se habría salvado.

-sin embargo, no había conseguido un voluntario en si para poder traerlo, no es que pueda ser cualquiera, debe ser alguien especial, solo una persona en este reino puede traerlo de vuelta-

La princesa miró a Spike.

-Esa persona es Spike, como el único Bípedo en el que podemos confiar, será el único de este reino en poder traer a Discord de regreso del mundo del espejo a este mundo-

Rarity rápidamente se puso entre la princesa y Spike.

-¡Princesa!, ¡¿No ve que Spike apenas y puede mover sus ojos?!-

-Eso es resultado del hechizo que le apliqué en la noche, Spike parece haber pasado ya la parte difícil, lo cual es poder resistir las primeras horas del hechizo, su mente y su organismo se normalizaran en pocos minutos-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Para qué es ese hechizo?- Applejack preguntó dando un paso al frente.

-Como recordarán, cuando Spike nos contó lo que sucedió en esa dimensión, Spike fue convertido en un perro, por alguna razón, los dragones en ese mundo fueron convertidos en perros, así como los ponis fueron convertidos en… esas cosas, por lo tanto tuve que aplicarle un hechizo a Spike, un hechizo el cual le cambie a Spike el metabolismo de Dragón a Poni, no creo que en el mundo humano haya piedras preciosas como alimento, por lo tanto Spike deberá ir al mundo humano como un, válgame, humano.-

La princesa explicó a sus estudiantes mientras las guiaba al ático del castillo en donde se encontraba el espejo, seguía cubierto por una lona para evitar miradas curiosas, el polvo se había adueñado del ático, había más polvo que cosas ahí.

La princesa se situó en frente del espejo quitándole la manta blanca que lo cubría, una nube de polvo se levantó junto a la manta, sin embargo, ahí estaba, el espejo, intacto de polvo, de ralladuras, como si el tiempo simplemente no lo afectara, Spike al ver el espejo, cayó del lomo de Rainbow dash asustado, se arrastró un poco alejándose del espejo, al verlo simplemente recordaba a parte del dolor de la transformación, a una Twilight Sparkle en una cama del hospital, con los ojos cerrados y una boca entre abierta, aun con un poco de sangre en su nariz.

Rainbow dash intentó calmar a Spike ayudándolo a levantarse, Spike se calmó un poco poniéndose de pie, intentaba recobrar la compostura, sin embargo intentó mantener sus ojos lo mas alejado el espejo como sea posible.

-Bien Spike, este es el plan- la princesa llamó la atención del dragón –Entras, buscas a Discord, no sabemos lo que está planeando en el espejo, sin embargo sabemos que el tiempo ahí pasa más rápido que aquí, la ultima vez ustedes se fueron y regresaron del mundo del espejo, según tu ahí pasaron prácticamente dos días, aquí fueron dos horas, por lo tanto cada veinticuatro horas allá sería una hora aquí, Discord lleva desaparecido una semana… solo queda esperar lo mejor.-

Spike dio un paso al frente, la princesa tenía razón, si Discord hubiera querido dominar el mundo humano con sus poderes de espíritu del caos, ya lo habría hecho, no había tiempo que perder.

-¿Algo mas antes de irme?- Spike preguntó deseando que sea todo.

-Si…-

La princesa se acercó al dragón.

-No debes mojarte, por alguna razón, el hechizo desaparece si tu cuerpo se torna húmedo, eso lo pudimos comprobar por tu Transpiración excesiva de ayer, solo, evita mojarte, si en cualquier caso llegas a mojarte, tu cuerpo se transformará de humano a dragón, no te convertirás en perro, serás un dragón y la misión fallaría gravemente si alguien te ve-

Spike abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de transformarme de dragón a humano?-

-Si, tendrías que secarte muy bien y tomar esto, un sorbo basta para transformarte- La princesa la dio a Spike una botellita con un corcho y un líquido color verde brillante –La hice cuando estabas dormido, no te la tomes toda de un trago, recuerda, un sorbo basta-

Spike asintió tomando la botella, y poniéndola en su mochila, pasar por el espejo no sería nada fácil, solo sería un paso y una caída, pero mentalmente no sería fácil.

Dio un paso hacia delante entrando al espejo, podía sentir ya a sus escamas quemándose en el aire, sus garras siendo violentamente transformadas en dedos con carne y uña, sus ojos perdiendo luminosidad y su cabeza siendo transformada completamente.

La caída libre empezó, y la transformación no terminaba, el dolor no desaparecía, en todo momento Spike se negó a gritar, sin embargo, el dolor seguía ahí, sin darse cuenta de su piel salieron de la nada unos pantalones color azul junto a una playera blanca y una camisa de botones encima color azul, sus escamas fueron rápidamente remplazadas por piel color lila claro y cabello color verde oscuro, la caída no parecía tener fin, sin embargo podía ver un espejo en el camino de su caída, al caer justo encima de el, Spike lo atravesó y sintió el cambio de gravedad ya que no continuó su caída, solo aterrizó en el suelo debajo de el.

Spike rápidamente se paró, con una mirada perdida, no tenía porque acostumbrarse a sus nuevas extremidades como Twilight hizo, después de todo el ya las tenía, caminó un poco, después de recoger su mochila, la escuela no parecía haber cambiado en nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado después de haber visitado esa escuela?, no era que Spike se malo en matemáticas, pero no se le daba contar, así que simplemente decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo, rápidamente corrió dentro de la preparatoria, dio poca importancia al numero de personas que lo vio, rápidamente entró al baño mas cercano y se miró al espejo, su cara estaba completamente cambiada no parecía reconocerse a si mismo, su piel no estaba tan lila como el creía, de hecho su piel era un lila mucho mas claro que el de Twilight la primera vez que estuvo aquí.

Miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que entró al mundo humano, estaba en un baño, un baño lleno de mujeres del equipo de futbol semidesnudas mirándolo asustadas/enojadas, una mujer color celeste y pelo multicolor fue la primera en hablar… gritar.

-¡Atrapen a este hijo de puta!-

Spike no tuvo tiempo de correr, fue arrollado por un grupo de mujeres las cuales lo empezaron a patear hasta dejarlo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, sin embargo pararon y la misma humana que había gritado lo sacó de un empujón del baño.

Tan pronto como Spike se levantó del suelo la campana sonó, los pasillos los cuales alguna vez estuvieron casi vacios, ahora estaban completamente llenos, estudiantes saliendo de sus clases para prepararse para sus siguientes clases, algunos con horas libres iban directo al patio o a la cafetería a comer algo, las mujeres que alguna vez lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo salieron del baño dándole una mirada de asco y algunas abofetadas, entre ellas pudo distinguir a alguien…

No, no a la humana color celeste a la cual había reconocido desde que esta gritó, había visto a a otra alumna, también saliendo del baño, sin embargo no estaba con el equipo de futbol, mas bien parecía estar escondiéndose de cualquier otra persona en el baño…

Una humana color… ¿lila?...

-¿Twilight?-

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ustedes saben que no me gusta dejarlos así, con la duda en la boca… neh, mentira, me encanta.**

**Gracias por la espera, los compensaré con un capitulo rápido, espérenlo para la siguiente semana (entre el Miercoles y viernes), dejen sus Reviews, se que dije que no eran tan importantes (y no lo son), ¡pero aun así déjenlos!, ¡no me hagan caso cuando me pongo humilde! ¡Quiero poder!**

**-EMVARE**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Reportándome con otro capitulo!_

_Bah, cállate, solo vengo a traerles este capitulo nuevo en el que eh estado pensando toda la semana pero no escrito, y aprovecho que no tengo internet para empezar a escribirlo, los shoters Online me han liberado temporalmente._

Este capitulo se escribió el 6 de octubre… por lo tanto hace ya como… 13 dias que no actualizo, wow, pensé que era mas, ya, sin decir nada más, comienzo el capítulo.

* * *

**Equestrian Dragon, Capitulo 4**

* * *

Spike se había dedicado a seguir a la Twilight huamana desesperadamente, bueno, por lo menos lo intentó, el gran grupo de personas que salían y entraban a salones distintos en los pasillos rápidamente hicieron que el ex-dragon perdiera de vista su objetivo.

-¡Demonios!- el grito de desesperación de Spike ni siquiera el pudo escucharlo gracias a los distintos sonidos de los estudiantes.

Spike se rindió, dejó de forzar la vista para buscar a Twilight y simplemente se sentó en el pasillo frotándose su nuevo cabello, la escuela no había cambiado nada desde su ultima visita, extrañamente sus momentos en esa preparatoria era lo único que no podía olvidar aunque lo intentara, era como un recuerdo que se quedaría ahí para siempre.

…

-Un momento…- Spike se puso a pensar un momento, algo no andaba bien.

Literalmente… nada había cambiado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue del mundo humano?, ¿nueve años?, ¿diez?... ¿Por qué nadie había envejecido?, ¿Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack?, incluso Twilight, deberían tener por lo menos veinticinco años de edad, en su ultima visita aparentaban alrededor de los 16 años, ¿Por qué nadie había cambiado?.

_¡Spike!_

Spike saltó asustado, juraría que escuchó a alguien decir su nombre.

_¡Spike!, ¿¡Spike me escuchas!?_

Spike se volteó una vez mas, el sonido provenía de la mochila que Celestia le había entregado, rápidamente la abrió, adentro encontró varias libretas, todas vacías, algunas plumas de búho y unos tres botes de tinta, además de… ¿un espejo?

Lo tomó.

El espejo parecía color morado, forma redonda con una empuñadora en la parte inferior.

Empezó a mirarse a si mismo al espejo, ¿Por qué Celestia le daría un espejo?, ¿sería para que admirara su nuevo cuerpo?

Mientras Spike se hacía estas preguntas a si mismo, su reflejo empezó a desaparecer, apareciendo el reflejo de Pinkie en su lugar.

_¡HOLA!_

-¡SANTA MIERDA!- Spike se exaltó cayendo de espaldas en una pared.

_¡Pinkie!, ¡Te dije que no tocaras eso!_

_¡Ups!, lo siento princesa_

_Hola, ¿Spke?, ¿Sigues ahí?, ¿Sigues vivo?_

-S-si, eso creo- Spike se dejó de recargar en la pared corriendo al baño, esta vez viendo la silueta de un hombre en la puerta antes de entrar y se encerró en un inodoro.

_Spike, ¿Llegaste al mundo humano?_

-¡A donde mas iba a llegar!- Spike respondió aun un poco exaltado.

_Wow, tranquilo vaquero Applejack_

se pudo escuchar en el fondo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Spike preguntó ya un poco mas calmado.

_Lo creé después de su llegada de ese mundo, pensé que sería útil poder comunicarme con el siguiente en explorar ese mundo, pero después de la muerte de Twilight… bueno, ya no hubo voluntarios_

-Eso es… entendible…-

Desde afuera del baño, un prefecto enojado por los sucesos que ha estado escuchando desde que el joven entró se retiró cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún ruido, después de salir del baño, corrió rápidamente a la dirección para notificarle a la directora Celestia que un alumno se encontraba usando su celular en los baños.

En cuanto llegó a la dirección, abrió la puerta encontrando a un Celestia firmando papeles y tirándolos a la basura, esta levantó la vista con algo de impaciencia e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el prefecto empezara a hablar.

-Eh… Señorita directora, me temo que un alumno se encuentra rompiendo las reglas en uno de los baños de la preparatoria-

-¿¡Y que estas esperando soquete!?, ¡No me lo reportes solo tráemelo!-

-¡S-Si señora!-

El prefecto salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡No corras en los pasillos!- La directora gritó desde la oficina.

-¡Si señora!- El prefecto dejo de correr para caminar rápidamente.

La directora se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo, demonios, como se le antojaba un pastel ahora mismo, sin embargo debía seguir la dieta, los alumnos habían empezado a hacer burla de su gran trasero y eso solo inspiraría mas a… bueno, esas paginas de internet extrañas.

De nuevo en el baño, Spike había estado notificándole a la princesa Celestia los hechos que descubrió en el mundo humano, el hecho del cambio lógico de edad, el hecho de que nada había cambiado desde que se fue.

_¿Me dices que sospechas que Discord tiene algo que ver?_

-Sería lo mas lógico-

_Está bien Spike, lo investigaré y me comunicaré contigo cuando pueda…_

-¡Está bien amiguito!, sabes muy bien que no se puede usar el celular en la escuela- El prefecto lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta del baño y sacándolo de la camisa, Spike tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder meter el espejo en su mochila de nuevo sin embargo la mochila se le quedó en el baño, intentó tomarla sin embargo el prefecto lo arrastró afuera llevándoselo por el pasillo a un destino desconocido.

Era imposible, había perdido su mochila, no podía comunicarse con la princesa si no la recuperaba, pero primero debía librarse de ese sujeto el cual lo tenía bien agarrado.

Spike maldecía su limitada fuerza humana, no podía ni siquiera liberarse de su atacante, sin embargo, antes de darse cuanta, el individuo lo lanzó dentro de un cuarto en el cual se encontraba lo que parecía ser la copia humana de Celestia.

La directora le ordenó sentarse con una mirada.

Spike lo hizo sin pensarlo.

-Así que…- la Directora comenzó -¿Hablando con alguien en especial?-

-Eh…- ¿ella lo sabía?

-Dame el Celular, y dame tu número de matrícula, me temo que tendré que suspenderte-

-Cel… ¿celular?- Spike estaba confundido, ¿a que demonios se refería?, ¿acaso se refería al espejo mágico?

-Si, quiero que me des tu celular y tu numero de matricula-

-Eh… ¿27?-

-Eso es imposible, el numero de matricula tiene por lo menos cinco números mas que veintinueve, no intentes hacerte el listo conmigo-

-Lo siento señorita, pero… me temo que no se de que habla-

-¡Como te llamas!-

-¡Eh!… ¡Spike!-

La directora empezó a teclear en su computadora, buscando a algún tal Spike en su preparatoria, sin embargo al parecer ese alumno no se encontraba matriculado en la escuela o le estaba dando un nombre falso, una de las dos.

-¿Seguro que te llamas así?-

-Tan seguro como que los pegasos controlan el clima-

…

…

-Estas borracho, ¿Cómo te atreves a beber en mi preparatoria?-

-¡No!, ¡claro que no eh bebido ninguna bebida alcohólica!-

-Está bien, ignoraré tu ultimo comentario y te preguntaré una vez… ¿estas matriculado en esta preparatoria?-

-No- su respuesta fue inmediata, no lo pensó, eso le ocasionó arrepentirse de su respuesta.

-¿Qué haces en mi preparatoria en ese caso?- Celestia preguntó molesta.

Spike dejo de hablar y pensó, no había en realidad pensado en eso, supuso que no sería tan fácil como la ultima vez en la que a Twilight nunca le pidieron su… "numero de matricula", debía pensar rápido, debía pensar en alguna excusa… ¡Piensa!, ¡Piensa!...

-Soy la… mascota del equipo de… ¿futbol?-

Spike se maldijo por eso.

-Mmh… la mascota del equipo de futbol siempre ah sido el conserje Discord, sin embargo desde su desaparición repentina de la preparatoria hemos estado buscando una nueva… y no creo que Luna quiera seguir bailando en un disfraz de caballo… está bien, te creeré, te puedes ir, pero nada de celulares joven…-

-Eh… si directora…-

Spike salió lentamente de la dirección de la directora, sabía que no debía correr en los pasillos por lo cual caminó rápidamente de vuelta al baño de hombres, respiró con alivio una vez que se dio cuenta de que su mochila seguía ahí, la tomó y la abrió tomando su espejo.

-¡Hola!, ¿Celestia?, ¿estas ahí?- Spike preguntó al espejo.

El reflejo de Celestia apareció.

_Spike_

-Princesa, ¿ah descubierto algo?-

_De hecho, hemos estado investigando un poco, y de hecho, creo que tengo una teoría de lo que está pasando en ese mundo_

Spike se sorprendió -¿En serio?-

_Spike, antes de que Discord desapareciera, tuvimos una… charla…_

-¿Charla?, ¿acerca de que?-

…

_Verás…_

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Y aquí lo dejamos señores!**

**No se me desesperen, el próximo capitulo no tardará tanto como este, aunque bueno, este capitulo tampoco tardo demasiado en venir, tardó mas o menos dos semanas, gran cosa, el siguiente capitulo será un Flashback, así como lo fue "Una sola noche" o como se llame, tratará de la charla que Discord tuvo con Celestia la noche anterior a su desaparición.**

**¡So long!**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola hola!_

_Primero que nada, gracias por seguir la historia, en el ultimo capitulo me llegaron cuatro Reviews, poco comparado con mis otras historias pero siguen siendo gente que se toma la molestia de leer y comentar, así que gracias._

_Continuamos la historia con un pequeño flashback._

* * *

**Equestrian Dragon, Capitulo 5: La noche anterior.**

* * *

Celestia había pasado la mayor parte del día fingiendo sonrisas y firmando recados que le enviaban de otros reinos, el día normal y rutinario del castillo resultaba ser siempre un dolor insoportable de cabeza, ciertamente el castillo se había vuelto mucho menos silencioso y mucho más estresante con Discord alrededor, con música estruendosa saliendo de su habitación real las veinticuatro horas del día, el castillo apestando a leche con chocolate añejada y su espantosa risa atravesando las paredes del castillo cada cinco minutos.

De hecho, ese día había estado muy tranquilo y silencioso, no se había dado cuenta de que el castillo no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño esa mañana ni en la tarde, ahora en la noche tampoco se podía notar nada fuera de lo común, esto y varias cosas hizo a la princesa preguntarse en donde estaba Discord…

La princesa se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia los aposentos del espíritu del caos.

Los pasillos parecían oscuros y la habitación de Discord no parecía tener luz, al entrar la princesa se dio cuenta de que de hecho, el espíritu no se encontraba en su habitación, eso podía explicar el calma del castillo, sin embargo Discord tenía una reunión con el consejo del reino de cristal a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Discord?- La princesa llamó a la habitación vacía obteniendo solo silencio en respuesta.

De hecho, en el castillo el silencio era el rey en ese momento, simplemente ninguna respuesta atravesaba ninguna pared o se hacía presente en la habitación ahora mismo vacía y oscura, sin embargo, como siempre, esto podría ser solo otra tonta broma de Discord con el fin de aliviar su sed y hambre de caos, en ese caso la princesa tomó la decisión de llamar a Discord, una vez mas.

-Discord, no es gracioso, sal de donde quiera que estés- La princesa dijo amablemente con un tono de paciencia apunto de agotarse en su voz, sin embargo, la habitación se quedó estática, ningún cañón de fiestas, ninguna serpentina cayendo del techo de la habitación, solo la oscuridad y el silencio.

La princesa en ese caso cerró la habitación y se propuso a buscar al espíritu del caos en donde casi siempre lo hallaba, en esos momentos de soledad y profunda reflección que el mitad-dragón solía tener por lo menos un dia al mes, cuando se sentaba a lado de donde anteriormente era su lugar cuando era una estatua, o simplemente viendo el cielo sentado en una banca.

Celestia abrió la puerta que separaba el castillo del patio principal, y ahí estaba, el dragón, sentado precisamente en una banca, sin embargo, no se encontraba mirando a su antiguo lugar de "sepulcro", solo miraba las estrellas y ocasionalmente el horizonte en donde dicen algunos, aun hay Changelings buscando alimentarse del amor del reino, Discord levantó la vista hacia Celestia con su eterna cara de felicidad y una mueca de burla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el espíritu.

-No te vi en todo el día.- La princesa respondió sentándose a lado del espíritu.

-Bueno, aun no eh escapado si es lo que te preguntabas-

El dragón se levantó rápidamente y empezó a flotar en el aire.

-¿Pasa algo Discord?- La princesa preguntó –Últimamente estas más… pensativo, que lo usual-

-Pasan muchas cosas querida, pero sin duda, acertaste, algo perturba mi mente hoy en dia… no, de hecho, hace mas de una década que lo pienso-

-¿Qué es?-

-Celestia, tu y yo sabemos que nuestros poderes juntos jamás se compararían con los de Twilight, aunque ni siquiera ella misma lo supiera en su momento, sus poderes fueron los mas grandes de todos, y ni siquiera hablamos de los elementos de la harmonía, esas cosas nos destruirían a todos si no son usados con precaución…-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué hay con eso?, los elementos están bien guardados, nadie los puede tocar, ni siquiera tu-

-Ajá… sin embargo, olvidamos algo, los elementos eran nuestra mejor arma para los problemas graves del pueblo, hemos sido suertudos de que hemos tenido años de paz, sin embargo, los problemas siempre estarán ahí, esperando… los elementos eran nuestra mejor opción para solucionar problemas-

-Discord, creo fielmente que Tu, Luna y yo podemos solucionar cualquier problema que se nos presente-

-Celi, no puedes estar tan segura, ni Tu ni Luna pudieron contra mi o Chrysalis en su momento, con los elementos lo lograron, yo no puedo con ese tal Rey Sombra, ¿Qué pasaría si deciden que son más fuertes juntos?, la destrucción Celestia-

-Discord- Celestia había escuchado todo, con mente muy abierta -¿Sabes lo que pienso?, creo que tienes razón, Sin Twilight podemos estar seguros de que estamos perdidos, sin embargo, no podemos regresarla a la vida o traer a la… -Celestia se interrumpió- En fin… lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para lo peor, entrenar y pulir nuestras viejas habilidades de defensa y proteger a los nuestros-

Discord se quedó inmóvil y mudo… Celestia… hermosa Celestia… ¡ERES UN GENIO!

El epiritu se fue volando a toda velocidad dentro del castillo, ¡Era la mejor idea que alguien haya tenido jamás!, ¿¡Como nunca se le ocurrió a el!?, Bajó volando las escaleras que daban directo al sotano, el lugar estaba polvoriento, era seguro de que nadie se había molestado en limpiar el lugar por varios años, sin embargo, el polvo era lo que menos importaba, lo que importaba era el delicioso contenido del sotano.

Discord dejó de volar y caminó en el suelo un rato, debía aclarar su ideas y sin duda planear el "golpe".

¿Era tan simple?

¡SECUESTRAR A LA TWILIGHT SPARKLE DEL MUNDO HUMANO!

¡Era el plan perfecto!

¡Twilight había perdido su magia al ir al mundo humano!, ¡seguro la Twilight humana conseguirá magia en el mundo real!

¡Los elementos de la armonía funcionarían con ella y el reino se salvaría de cualquier aniquilación!

Discord encontró el viejo espejo mágico, cubierto por una vieja manta blanca que se había tornado café gracias al polvo del tiempo, rápidamente la retiró de encima y miró fijamente al espejo, seguro había pasado un tiempo desde que Twilight había visitado ese mundo, probablemente los elementos estarían crecidos, no recordaba cuanto tiempo era del mundo humano al real, pero no podía ser tanto.

Rápidamente Discord voló en dirección al espejo mágico, entrando, por alguna razón, en algún segundo Discord pensó que el espejo se rompería, sin embargo simplemente lo atravesó, no se sintió raro, era igual que cuando se teletransportaba a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Después de intensos dolores por parte de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Discord por fin terminó su extraña transformación y se encontró a si mismo tirado en el suelo a lado de lo que parecía ser una escultura de un caballo y debajo de ella el espejo mágico, eso le hizo pensar; ¿nadie jamás se había tropezado en ese espejo y había despertado en un mundo lleno de ponis?.

La poca importancia del asunto le costó levantarse e incorporarse con su nuevo cuerpo… una pequeña vista al suelo le hizo pensar que tal vez no había sido una gran idea… el simple hecho de mirarse al espejo mágico le hizo SABER que no era una gran idea.

-Cabeza de humano

-Cuerpo de perro

-Brazo de León y otro de pollo

-Una pata de perro y otra de humano

Dios mio… ¡Era hermoso!, sin embargo a pesar de su hermosura obvia, el sabía que sus gustos no eran del todo… aceptados por los demás, por lo que una creatura como el podía tal vez, solo tal vez, resultar perturbadora de mirar para un humano promedio, sin embargo, no planeaba quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, solo entraría, tomaría a Twilight y saldría sin causar mas problemas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.

Discord caminó como pudo a las puertas principales de la preparatoria, las abrió, los pasillos estaban solos, no había ni un joven ahí, la preparatoria tenía dos pisos, sería tonto buscar de salón en salón…

…

-¡TWILIGHT!- el dragón gritó corriendo por los pasillos y abriendo la puerta de cada salón que encuentre solo ganando las miradas y gritos de terror de los alumnos, no podía culparlos, estaban viendo a una creatura extraña con cabeza de humano, cuerpo de perro y extremidades de diversos animales, sin embargo poco le importaba al espíritu, la búsqueda de la humana era mucho mas importante que su reputación en ese momento.

El dragón paró al poder apreciar que ya había abierto y gritado en cada salón del primer piso de la preparatoria, estaba a punto de volar al segundo piso, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Era una puerta que no había abierto del primer piso, según alcanzó a leer era… "enfermería", -Mmh… bueno, el que no arriesga no gana- el espíritu agarró la puerta y literalmente la arrancó de la pared, dentro no había casi nadie, solo una anciana delgada color amarillo y cabello rosa con uniforme de enfermera, dicha enfermera se encontraba ya en sus 80's, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, y parecía MUCHO mas asustada que los demás alumnos.

El espíritu la reconocía de inmediato.

-¿Fluttershy?, dios mio, ¿Qué te pasó?-

Fluttershy no reaccionó, lo único que hizo fue agarrarse el pecho y taparse la boca para no gritar mientras se ponía en rodillas preparada para entrar en pánico, sin embargo se detuvo mirando a la creatura, ¿era posible que sea alguna nueva especie de… ¿Perro?, nadie amaba mas a los animales que Fluttershy…

-C-c-com-como sa- sabe mi nombre?- Fluttershy estaba temblando mientras hablaba, el terror reinaba cada vez mas, sin embargo la curiosidad de saber que puede ayudar a un pobre animal inteligente perdido en la ciudad la animó a seguir e intentar acariciarle las orejas.

Discord se sonrojó ante esto haciendo que su nueva cabeza de humano se hiciera roja, ocasionando un efecto mucho mas aterrador que tierno.

Fluttershy solo lo miró con ternura… algo nerviosa y preguntó;

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Eh…- Discord aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, ¿Por qué Fluttershy parecía una uva arrugada y seca lista para ir a la tumba en cualquier momento?, sin embargo habría tiempo para preguntas después debía encontrar a Twilight –Twilight Sparkle, ¿se encuentra aquí?- Discord habló con calma y con un tono claro en su voz.

-¿Twilight?- Se podía ver la expresión de la nostalgia en la cara de Fluttershy al recordar a Twilight –La conozco, sin embargo no está aquí, de hecho, solo hablamos por dos días, hace ya muchos años, creo, sin embargo tuvo que irse… no puedo recordar a donde… sin embargo hay "otra" Twilight Sparkle creo… entro a esta universidad pero se fue, desapareció después de algunas semanas de estar aquí, pero te repito, fue hace demasiados años.

-¿Puedes decirme cuantos años en específico?-

-Eh… ¿en que año estábamos?.

Discord buscó en la enfermería, no tenía idea de que año era en ese mundo, pudo encontrar su respuesta en la pizarra.

-Es el año 2083-

-¡Oh cierto!, por favor disculpa, mi memoria no es la que solía ser, me sorprende recordar aun a Twilight-

Discord pudo resistir no abrazarla, aun en ese estado de vejez se las arreglaba para ser adorable, sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Entonces eso pasó en el 2013- Fluttershy respondió.

-Gracias- Discord agradeció y desapareció en un rayo de luz en frente de los ojos Fluttershy y la mirada sorprendida de todos los alumnos y maestros de la escuela que se encontraban mirando afuera de la enfermería como la enfermera se encargaba del monstruo.

-¡VIVA LA ENFERMERA!- gritó un alumno y los demás lo acompañaron.

Fluttershy solo se sonrojó sonriéndoles y volvió al trabajo… nada había pasado.

* * *

-¡Whoa!- Discord gimió tropezando al volver al mundo humano, esta vez en el pasado, la escuela se veía un poco mas colorida y los alumnos ahora estaban en los pasillos, Discord no quería llamar tanto la atención ahora, debía ser sigiloso, por lo cual le resultó provechoso estar en la enfermería, a esa hora nadie estaba ahí.

Sin duda llamaría la atención si se paseaba por ahí en ese cuerpo, por lo que decidió que debía conseguirse uno mejor.

Sus suplicas interiores fueron escuchadas ya que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Discord se escondió como pudo detrás de la puerta abierta y vio entrar a un conserje el cual con su trapeador ahora se encontraba limpiando el suelo de la enfermería.

_-Perfecto-_ Susurró el espíritu.

El conserje se volteó al escuchar el susurro y su grito de terror fue ahogado por la mano de león de su atacante, Discord dejó al conserje inconsciente y lo ocultó en uno de los casilleros abandonados que estaban en la enfermería, rápidamente se transformó en el conserje, sin embargo estaba desnudo, así que tomó la ropa del conserje, dejando al conserje desnudo e inconsciente dentro de un casillero… Neh, luego volvería por el, lo suyo era rápido, irónicamente, su etiqueta de nombre en su camiseta decía Discord von stroreino – _CONSERJE_, Vaya… no solo era conserje… también tenía apellidos exóticos en ese extraño mundo, su contraparte humana estaba viviendo el sueño americano, rápidamente se miró rápido a la ventana para poder ver como era.

Pelo blanco… Mmh… predecible, ojos color amarillos, tés pálida, no tenía colmillos y estaba un poco pasado de peso, sin duda, era hermoso.

Salió de la enfermería con su trapeador y carrito de limpieza, sin duda pasaría desapercibido en ese mundo, solo debía buscar a Twilight Sparkle y traerla al mundo real, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.

Discord empezó a caminar con cautela, en busca de su presa, sin embargo…

-¡Discord!, ¿¡A donde crees que vas cabrón!?, ¡Dejaste mi cocina hecha un asco, ven a limpiarla bien!- Una humana robusta la cual parecía la abuela Smith le ordenó…

-Si señorita- Discord en ese mundo aun tenía sus poderes y se vio tentado a usarlos, sin embargo debía pasar con perfil bajo.

-Y por cierto- La señorita lo detuvo.

Escupió en el suelo… -Te falto ahí-

_-Hija de…-_ Susurró el espíritu –Si señorita… gracias por avisarme-

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Aquí termina nuestro capitulo, gracias por la espera, no sean timidos, háganme saber lo que piensan con su review, se que tardo mucho pero en serio, aprecio cada review que me mandan, si es una pregunta se las contestaré, si es una critica les agradeceré personalmente, si es una mentada de madre, con gusto les daré la dirección de mi madre para que se las digan a ella no a mi… así que nos vemos.

¡Recuerden!

¡El review es la mejor forma de agradecer a tus escritores!

¡UN BESO NEGRO A TODOS!

-EMVARE


End file.
